1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a honeycomb structure.
2. Discussion of Background
Conventionally, as a honeycomb structure generally used for converting exhaust gas from an automobile, there is proposed one comprising porous honeycomb units which have plural through-holes and contain at least inorganic particles and inorganic fibers and in which the cross-sectional area of a surface orthogonal to the through-holes is in the range of 5 through 50 cm2; and a sealing material layer which bonds two or more of the porous honeycomb units together at their external surfaces where the through-holes are not open (e.g., WO2005/063653A1).
The contents of International Publication No. WO2005/063653 are incorporated by reference herein.